King Ghidorah (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary King Ghidorah is a large, three-headed, wyvern-like kaiju with two large wings and two tails. He is usually shown to be bigger than Godzilla in size. In the Showa era, King Ghidorah is 100 meters tall with a 150 meter wingspan and weighs 30,000 tons. In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, he is 150 meters tall with a 175 meter wingspan and weighs 70,000 tons. In Rebirth of Mothra III, Ghidorah is 60 meters tall with an 80 meter wingspan and weighs 50,000 tons. In GMK, he is 49 meters tall with a 93 meter wingspan and weighs 20,000 tons The origins of King Ghidorah vary from film to film, but he is most often depicted as being an otherworldly creature of malicious intent. In the Showa era, Ghidorah is an evil space monster responsible for wiping out all life on many planets across the universe. Earth is just one of his targets, but he is usually opposed by Godzilla, as well as other monsters like Mothra and Rodan. In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991), Ghidorah is the result of three genetically engineered creatures from the future called Dorats being fused together in a nuclear explosion. In Rebirth of Mothra III (1998), Ghidorah was said to have caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, and in modern times attempted to feast on humanity's children. In Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001), Ghidorah is an ancient Yamata No Orochi guardian meant to protect humanity alongside other guardians like Mothra and Baragon. In Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019), Ghidorah is once again an extraterrestrial being who came to Earth to destroy all life, but also to usurp Godzilla's position as king of the monsters. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, likely High 2-A Name: King Ghidorah, The King of Terror, Demon of the Galaxy, etc. Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: 130 million years old Classification: Alien, monster, mutant, cyborg, guardian, dragon, higher-dimensional god Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 3), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Flight, Skilled in stealth, Weather Manipulation, BFR (Sent Godzilla to Hell), Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can fire anchors that electrocute his opponent, Can teleport beings smaller than himself, Attack Reflection, Mind Control, Able to create a dome that allows objects to pass through and has a corrosive effect when they try to leave, Energy Manipulation (Energy Projection and Energy Absorption), Breath Attack, Air Manipulation, Laser Triple Beam, Accelerated Development, Resurrection, Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Elemental Manipulation (King Ghidorah can control the element of Light), Transformation (Tyrant), Heat Manipulation (As Tyrant), Magnetism, Invulnerability (During 25 seconds due crystal surge), Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals), Magic (Magic element of electricity, magic electric attacks produces Statistics Reduction), Ice Breath, Equipment (Power Bestowal, The probability amper cup gives King Ghidorah higher chances of hitting his target, dodge an attack and Good Luck increases x150%), Invisibility (As showed here), Statistics Amplification (Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge. Can increase the statistics of all allies, can increase his speed), Fire Manipulation, Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration With Radiation Surge and Can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge, Damage Boost (Increases 180%), Higher-Dimensional Physiology (King Ghidorah himself is a higher-dimensional entity capable of interacting with lower dimensional planes through the assistance of the Exif), Intangibility (Due to its higher dimensional physiology, King Ghidorah cannot be physically interacted with unless its Exif guide is incapacitated or killed), Non-Corporeal (Ghidorah's body is made of pure energy with no true physical form), Reality Warping (Ghidorah's mere presence causes reality to erode), Resistance Negation (Ghidorah can remove the opponent's crutch of being immune to certain attacks during some minutes in the video game Summoners), Animated Shadow (Able to interact with the physical world without entering it itself by controlling shadows, and can attack and kill things by attacking their shadows), Portal Creation (Able to create portals that allow him to travel from higher to lower spatial dimensions. These portals are described as Black Holes), Gravity Manipulation (His mere presence causes severe gravitational distortion, to the point that creatures as heavy as Godzilla Earth can float in mid-air), Spatial Manipulation (His presence alone breaks down and distorts space), Time Manipulation (His presence alone distorts and breaks down time, including causing time loops and causing time to flow out of order), Weather Manipulation (Able to cause powerful storms with his gravitational field alone), Flight, Electricity Manipulation (Able to discharge electrical energy through his bite), Body Control (Able to extend his necks to a length of several kilometers), Attack Reflection (Able to redirect and deflect attacks by bending space around himself), Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Absorbed the heat of Scarlet Godzilla and drained it to the point that its overall body temperature dropped below 32 F despite it constantly vibrating its molecules to increase its body temperature), Acausality (Type 3; a time rift exists and, as long as it exists, he will keep returning). Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 500,000 degrees Celsius from Godzilla Heisei Atomic Heat Ray, feeds on stars), Ice, Fire, Magic, Acid (Resisted Biollante's acid), Matter Manipulation (Resists Destroyah's Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Radiation (Unaffected by cosmic radiations), Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), Black Holes (Unaffected by using a black hole as a portal, survived the Dimension Tide) and all of base Godzilla's powers Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe level, likely High Multiverse level+ (Can battle against Godzilla and can harm him and sometimes absolutely dominated him, stronger than DesGhidorah who can kill the whole universe lives in a higher dimension his mere partial entrance into the human universe causes it to break down including its' time and is unbound by our laws of physics ) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scales to guys who normally did these) to Immeasurable (can attack from another dimension, unbound by normal laws of physics). Inaccessible in combat (as fast or faster than Godzilla) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Compares to Godzilla) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Universal, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Universe level, likely High Multiverse level+ (Can take hits from Godzilla even when Godzilla's stronger than him, SpaceGodzilla, Mothra and Destoroyah) Stamina: Extremely high. Can fight even with tons of wounds inflicted, battles Godzilla for whole days and nights, flies across huge expanses of space looking for food and victims. Is made of pure energy in his true form. Range: Tens of kilometers, higher with powers Standard Equipment: Crystal Power Surges Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2